If Warriors were wolves
by Breaking the Midnight Sun
Summary: This is a story I thought up when I was bored. It's about what the Warriors world would be like if they were wolves. I suck at summaries, so just read the story to figure out what it's about.
1. Chapter One: List of characters

_A/N: I thought that if Warrior cats were wolves, these would be the packs. I have a story for you guys later, but now it's just the names._

_I have rules for the names. Alpha males and females have names ending in 'sky'. This is because SkyPack, the dead spirits of wolf ancestors, grants them 10 lives until they retire from their positons, and yes, they actually CAN retire from their positions. Apprentaces' names end in 'claw' (some wolves keep the name ending when named warriors) . Pups' names end in 'pup'._

EarthPack- A Pack of wolves who have dens deep in the ground.

Alpha Male: Swiftsky- Swift black and white male with a sleek, shiny pelt and pretty brown eyes.

Alpha Female: Ambersky- Beautiful golden female with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Wolf: Graythroat- Light gray male with a darker gray muzzle, chest, throat, and stomach and light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Scarrednose- Reddish-brown female with brown eyes and scars across her nose.

Ashmuzzle- White and brown male with dark brown eyes and a deep black nose and muzzle.

Halespirit- Stunningly beautiful white female with icy blue yes and a mysterious personality.

Patchtail- White and brown female with unusual black spots all over her tail, and less on her body and face.

Moonfur- Light gray male with dark gray, almost black, eyes and darker gray patches on his body.

Mothers:

Softpelt- Black female with green eyes and long, soft fur.

Darkpetal- Dark brown female with dark green eyes.

Iceheart- White female with icy blue eyes.

Apprentaces:

Raggedclaw- Light brown female with long, shaggy fur and chocolate brown eyes. Mentor is Halespirit.

Tallclaw- Large and tall golden male with clear green eyes. Mentor is Scarrednose.

Spottedclaw- Black, brown, and white spotted female with gray eyes. Mentor is Ambersky.

Seapack- A Pack of wolves who make their homes near a river that leads to the sea.

Alpha Male: Stormsky- Dark gray male with menacing black eyes.

Alpha Female: Hawksky- Brown and white female with dark brown eyes and a short, stumpy tail.

Medicine wolf: Dovewing- Pretty white female with shocking light blue eyes.

Warriors:

Runningmist- Light brown male with darker brown eyes and long legs.

Nightcloud- Black male with green eyes.

Ebonyflower- Golden yellow female with light gray eyes.

Copperfoot- Bronze colored male with large blue eyes.

Snowleaf- White female with dark blue eyes, identical to Snowflower.

Spiritsong- Light gray female with beautiful green eyes.

Mothers:

Snowflower- White female with dark blue eyes, identical to Snowleaf.

Starflower- Light yellow female with amber eyes.

Apprentaces:

Torrentclaw- Sandy brown tom with blue eyes the color of the sea. Mentor is Ebonyflower.

Eagleclaw- Dark brown and white male with light brown eyes. Mentor is Stormsky.

Blazingclaw- Dark red female with light gray eyes and a horrible temper. Mentor is Spiritsong.

SnowPack- A pack of peaceful wolves that make their dens in the snowy parts of the mountains.

Alpha Male: Rockysky- Light tan and gray male with thick, wiry fur and chocolate brown eyes.

Alpha Female: Feathersky- White female with dark brown eyes and feather-like fur.

Medicine Wolf: Morningfrost- Pretty female with pale, almost silver, gray fur and frosty blue eyes.

Warriors:

Ripplepelt- Brown, black, and white male with pale gray eyes.

Redberry- Red female with dark green eyes.

Cinnamonpelt- Ligt brown male with long, thick fur and deep brown eyes.

Hollyberry- Gray female with pale, light green eyes.

Blazingeyes- Large black male with bright yellow eyes that blaze like fire.

Mothers:

Sunblaze- Pale yellow female with dark gray eyes.

Apprentaces:

Emberclaw- Unusual orange male with brown specks from head to toe and pale golden eyes. Mentor is Hollyberry.

SunPack- A small pack of wolves who make their homes in a meadow with virtually no trees.

Alpha Male: Bluesky- Blue-gray and white male with pitch-black eyes.

Alpha Female: Lilysky- White female with pale golden specks on her entire body and gray eyes.

Medicine Wolf- Starpath- Very dark gray female with black spots and golden eyes.

Warriors-

Rainflower- White and gray female with pale blue-gray eyes.

Squirrelsong- Dark red male with puzzling amber eyes.

Wildspirit- Black male with dark gray eyes and truly wild spirit.

Echofall- Small tan male with blue eyes.

Dreamwatcher- Tiny yet beautiful female with white fur and chocolate brown eyes. Has many dreams that give warnings of the future and can see into others dreams. Medicine Wolf apprentice.

Mothers-

Mistyspirit- Pale silver female with dark gray eyes.

Apprentaces-

Lionclaw- Tan male with long, thick fur and dark green eyes.

_Well that's chapter one. I __only wrote names for this chapter, but I'll have another chapter up very, very soon. I haven't quite decided a plot line for my story, but I know who the main characters are going to be alredy. Please R&R, and please, no flaming. If I wrote this badly, don't curse me out of start giving this psycho rant about it. If you DO flame, I will hunt you down and kill you. Not really, but I will do something about it. The next chapter will be up very soon, so keep checking back!I think that the next chapter will be a surprise. Bye for now.  
_


	2. Chapter Two: Terms and places

_Hi! this is thesecond chapter of my Warriors WOlves story. This chapter is going to be on terms and sayings used by the wolves. I'll get right to the story now. Here you go:_

Pup- A baby wolf

Apprintace- A young wolf training to become a warrior

Warrior- A wolf who fights for his or her clan

Mother- A female wolf who is either pregnant or nursing pups

Medicine Wolf- A wolf who dedicates his or her life to medicine and SkyPack. The only wolf in a Pack who can't become the Alpha Male or Female.

Alpha Male- The male wolf who runs a Pack. Mate is the Alpha Female.

Alpha Female- The female wolf who runs a Pack Mate is the Alpha Male. The main mother of a Pack.

Pack- A group of wolves.

SkyPack- The dead wolves who give Alpha Wolves their lives and speak with Medicine Wolves.

Blind as a young pup- A term used to describe a wolf who is dumb or foolish. Can alsobe used to describe a wolf who is blind.

Caught Food- Food, such as foxes, deer, goats, and beavers, that has been caught and killed and is ready for eating.

Rotten Food- A dead animal or food that has gone rotten

Rotten Flesh- A term used to describe a wolf who is no good or evil.

Rabbit Brain- A friendly term used to tease, but can also be used as an insult.

Beaver Dung- A term that is used to describe something that is fowl.

Deerlength- Approximatley three feet.

Treelength- About one mile

Puplength- About one foot

Mountainlength- A very, very long distance. About 10 miles.

Spiritpool- A cave in the bottom of the mountains with a pool that glows an eerie blue color every full moon. Alpha Males and Females meet here every full moon to discuss Pack issues.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I just made terms so that when you read the story, which will start in the next chapter, you will understand what the terms mean when they are used.  
Please R&R, but no flames, please. The next chapter will be up soon, so keep checking back to see when I've posted it. If you review my story, I'll update more quickly. That's all for now!_

_Blindgaze_


End file.
